Daddy is Falling in Love
by scorpiorita
Summary: Chanyeol seorang orang tua tunggal dan memiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Sehun sebagai tetangga dekat sering membantu keluarga kecilnya. Bagaimana kisah yang terjadi di antara mereka? CHANHUN! DLDR! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun**

 **Lee Minhyung alias Mark NCT**

 **Romance, Drama, Family!au**

 **Rate M**

 **Yaoi, boys love**

* * *

 _Ini adalah fanfic remake dari yaoi manga judulnya Koishite Daddy dengan sedikit inovasi karena ga mudah menginterpetasikan gambar jadi sebuah tulisan (tidak semua bagian di-remake secara rinci). Moga yang baca pada ngerti jalan ceritanya yak hehehe…_

.

.

.

* * *

"Minhyung~ah.. apa kau sudah siap?" teriak Park Chanyeol – sang ayah yang mengurusnya sendirian karena telah bercerai dua bulan lalu. Ya, Chanyeol adalah orang tua tunggal dari seorang bocah lelaki.

Keributan kecil yang biasa terjadi setiap pagi sebelum Chanyeol mengantarkan anak semata wayangnya itu untuk pergi ke sekolahnya. Chanyeol sempat merasa sedih dan kesepian karena perceraiannya itu, tapi hidup tetap harus berjalan karena semuanya demi masa depan Minhyung. Selama ada Park Minhyung – jagoan kecilnya yang hampir berusia 5 tahun, akan membuat waktu kesendirian Chanyeol menjadi tak begitu terasa.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" ujar Chanyeol lagi sambil menggendong bocah kecil itu. Minhyung sudah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dan Chanyeol juga sudah rapi berjas, siap-siap menuju kantornya.

Ketika mengunci pintu rumah, Chanyeol dan Minhyung bertemu dengan Sehun – tetangga apartemen kecilnya, yang juga akan berangkat kuliah.

"Selamat pagi, Sehun.." sapa Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

"Pagi.." balas Sehun tersenyum manis.

"Maaf kalau aku merepotkan lagi" kata Chanyeol. Selama ini Sehun sering membantunya untuk menjemput Minhyung di sekolah karena Chanyeol pulang kerja cukup larut.

"Pagi Sehun hyung.. kau akan menjemputku lagi kan hari ini?" celoteh Minhyung bersemangat.

"Ya, jadilah anak baik dan tunggu aku yaa"

"Oke! I love you Sehun hyung!" jawab Minhyung masih dengan semangatnya yang tinggi.

"Tumben pagi ini kau berangkat lebih awal?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya. Karena aku ada kelas pagi.."

Setelah memastikan kedua apartemen mereka terkunci, mereka bertiga berjalan bersama-sama. Minhyung menggandeng ayahnya di tangan kanan dan Sehun di tangan kirinya.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

Chanyeol mengingat kembali bagaimana ketika ia 'menemukan' Sehun di dekat apartemennya. Saat itu Sehun hanya mengenakan kemeja kebesaran dengan dua kancing teratas yang terbuka dan tanpa mengenakan celana bawahan, dan juga dengan penampilan yang agak lusuh. Terang saja Chanyeol terkejut dengan penampilan laki-laki yang tampak tidak biasa itu.

"Dia terluka. Ayo kita tolong" ujar Minhyung.

"Jangan pikirkan aku. Aku ini hanya seorang gay yang baru putus dengan kekasihku. Tidak ada yang spesial" jelas Sehun secara gamblang tanpa malu-malu sambil mengusap wajahnya yang kotor.

 _Astaga! Aku sungguh tak ingin terlibat dengan hal ini._ Batin Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Daddy.." rengekan Minhyung yang bersikeras untuk menolong Sehun akhirnya meluluhkan hati Chanyeol. Dan sejak saat itu mereka menjadi tetangga dekat.

Chanyeol pun akhirnya tak sungkan untuk menceritakan kehidupan terdahulunya. Perceraiannya dengan sang istri karena perselingkuhan dan akhirnya hak asuh Minhyung jatuh di tangannya.

 **FLASHBACK END**

.

.

Malam itu, ketika Chanyeol sudah pulang dari kerjanya, Sehun mengunjunginya dan Minhyung sekaligus memasak makan malam untuk mereka. Sehun bukan koki handal tapi setidaknya apa yang dimasaknya masih layak makan.

"Maaf kalau kami sering merepotkanmu" kata Chanyeol yang sedang menunggu makan malam mereka tersaji.

"Tidak apa-apa. Makanan akan terasa lebih baik kalau kita mau membaginya dengan orang lain" Sehun tersenyum.

"Kau sungguh baik.."

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, ia mengamati Sehun yang sedang berkutat di dapur menggunakan celemek di badannya. Di dekat Sehun ada Minhyung yang terus mengawasi apa yang sedang dikerjakan Sehun. Sesekali Minhyung juga dimintai tolong oleh Sehun untuk mengambil ini itu. Chanyeol terpukau, entah dengan sikap Sehun yang 'keibuan' atau karena memang pesona wajah Sehun yang memang manis.

 _Mengapa Sehun tampak cantik seperti itu?_ Gumam Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sedang menatapku?" Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol sambil meletakkan hidangan di meja makan mereka.

"Eh.. tidak.. tidak! Bukan seperti itu!" Chanyeol merasa salah tingkah dan mengelak.

Sehun sendiri hanya terkekeh.

Selama makan malam berlangsung, Chanyeol sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun yang duduk di hadapannya. Dan ketika Sehun mendapati Chanyeol sedang menatapnya, maka Chanyeol akan langsung membuang pandangannya ke arah Minhyung. Chanyeol dan Sehun tak banyak bicara, hanya sesekali meladeni ocehan Minhyung.

Beberapa saat setelah makan malam selesai, Minhyung kecil tertidur karena kenyang dan kelelahan. Chanyeol menggendong Minhyung ke kamarnya lalu membantu Sehun merapikan semuanya dan mencuci piring kotor di dapur.

"Kau pandai mengurus anak kecil. Kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja!" wajah Sehun merekah, "Terutama Minhyung. Dia bisa terbuka padaku dan semangatnya tinggi. Dia selalu menyemangatiku" Sehun tersenyum, menunjukkan mata sipitnya yang seperti bulan sabit. Menggemaskan.

"Tapi kau tahu.." tiba-tiba ekspresi Sehun berubah datar, "Kau tahu aku gay kan? Karena itu, aku tak bisa memiliki anak sendiri. Hal itu juga yang membuatku menjadi lebih mencintai anak-anak."

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud.." Chanyeol sedikit mengambil jarak dengan Sehun. Takut akan lebih menyinggungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa" Sehun kembali tersenyum.

"Sehun~ah.."

"Ya?"

"Kita bertiga harus makan malam bersama lagi" ajak Chanyeol dengan menatap Sehun teduh.

"Okay!"

Deg! Tiba-tiba seperti ada sesuatu yang menggetarkan jantung Chanyeol ketika menatap senyuman hangat dan semangat di wajah Sehun yang seperti tanpa beban.

"Kau tampak _cute.._ " Chanyeol menyelipkan jemarinya di antara helaian rambut Sehun.

Pandangan keduanya bertemu sejenak tanpa kata.

"Ki.. kita harus segera berbenah. Kita harus bagun lebih awal besok pagi" Sehun memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"M.. maaf" Chanyeol membuang muka dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya membantu Sehun mencuci piring-piring kotor.

"Chanyeol hyung.. kau akan membangkitkan harapanku kalau kau bersikap seperti tadi. Kau tahu.."

"Yeah.." jawab Chanyeol lirih. Pipinya sedikit bersemu dan ada getaran aneh lagi di dadanya.

 _Mengapa aku jadi merasa ada keanehan pada diriku setiap aku bersama Sehun?_

 **oOo**

Keesokan harinya adalah hari Ayah. Minhyung begitu bersemangat karena ia tahu bahwa ayahnya datang menjemputnya di hari istimewa itu.

"Daddy, apa kita akan ke tempat Sehun hyung hari ini?" tanya Minyung sambil mengayunkan genggaman tangannya pada sang ayah.

"Kita tidak akan ke sana." Jawab Chanyeol tegas. Ini semua bukannya tidak beralasan. Chanyeol hanya sedang tidak mengerti dengan hatinya mengingat kejadian semalam, di mana tiba-tiba senyuman Sehun menggetarkan hatinya.

Jujur saja sejak saat itu Chanyeol jadi merasa akan ada hal yang tidak baik kalau terus-terusan bertemu dengan Sehun. Perasaannya akan menjadi aneh.

"Dad.. ayo ke sana! Ayo ke tempat Sehun hyung!" mata Minhyung mulai berkaca-kaca di tengah rengekannya.

"Jangan bertindak tanpa alasan! Kalau kita mengganggunya setiap hari, Sehun hyung akan tidak suka!" tanpa Chanyeol sadari ia meninggikan nada bicaranya pada Minhyung.

Tentu saja Minhyung terkejut. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya bahwa sang ayah telah membentaknya dengan lantang.

"Daddy jahat!" buliran air mata itu mulai menetes dari sudut mata Minhyung.

"Min.. hyung.." Chanyeol menjadi terkejut dengan sikapnya sendiri.

Minhyung pun berlari menjauhi Chanyeol sambil terus menangis.

"Minhyung~ah, tunggu!" Chanyeol berusaha mengejar tapi bocah kecil itu terus berlari, padahal jarak rumah mereka tinggal sedikit lagi. Tapi Minhyung justru berlari berlawanan arah menjauhi rumah mereka.

"Minhyung! Kau di mana?!"

.

.

Sudah lewat dari jam makan malam, tapi Minhyung tak kunjung pulang. Chanyeol yakin dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya itu Minhyung tidak akan pergi terlalu jauh, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol cemas. Chanyeol segera pergi dari rumah dan mencari Minhyungnya. _Apakah dia mengalami kecelakaan? Atau jangan-jangan seseorang telah menculiknya?_ Chanyeol terus mondar-mandir di sekitar kompleks apartemennya. Sesekali matanya memandang ke arah tempat tinggalnya dari kejauhan. _Atau sebaiknya aku menunggu di rumah? Atau.. ah Sehun!_

Chanyeol berlari kembali menuju bangunan apartemennya, berharap Minhyung ada di tempat Sehun. Chanyeol memencet bel tapi tempat tinggal Sehun masih tertutup rapat.

"Dia tidak di sini.." kata Chanyeol lirih.

"Ah ya! Aku akan meneleponnya saja!"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana dan segera menghubungi Sehun.

"Halo?" jawab Sehun dari seberang sana.

"Se.. Sehun~ah, Minhyung hilang. Apa kau tahu di mana kira-kira dia berada?" rasanya Chanyeol sudah seperti ingin menangis saja.

"Dia denganku sekarang.." jawab Sehun datar.

"Hah? Sejak kapan?!" Chanyeol masih meninggikan nada bicaranya di tengah kepanikan.

"Aku menemukannya di taman sekitar 30 menit lalu"

"30 menit lalu? Mengapa kau tidak meneleponku? Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu!" Chanyeol marah, panik, tapi ada sedikit kelegaan mengetahui bahwa Minhyung baik-baik saja bersama Sehun.

"Daddy!" tiba-tiba teriakan kecil Minhyung mengejutkan Chanyeol.

"Minhyung?!" Chanyeol menutup sambungan telepon dan menoleh ke arah Minhyung yang muncul dari belakangnya dan disusul oleh Sehun.

"Jangan marah!" bentak Minhyung.

Chanyeol berlari memeluk putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku mencemaskanmu dan aku mencarimu ke mana-mana?" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba.. Plaakk! Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di salah satu pipi Sehun.

"Kau tahu?! Betapa cemasnya aku. Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan orang tua terhadap anaknya!" Chanyeol masih meninggikan nada bicaranya sambil meremas dada, tepat di jantungnya.

"Ma.. maafkan aku" Sehun tertunduk sambil menyentuh bekas tamparan di pipinya, air matanya ikut menetes. Antara sakit dan bersalah terhadap Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi orang tua, jadi kau tak peduli!"

Mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Chanyeol seperti sebuah tamparan yang lebih keras yang Sehun rasakan.

"Ya.. kau benar. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mengerti karena aku tak bisa menjadi orang tua" Sehun gemetar, hatinya sakit mendengar ucapan itu.

Chanyeol dan Sehun pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam apartemen masing-masing tanpa ada perkataan apa-apa lagi.

"Daddy.. apa Dad marah pada Sehun hyung?" Minhyung masih juga berkaca-kaca, "Sehun hyung hanya menemaniku. Akulah yang kabur dan mendatanginya. Aku yang bilang pada Sehun hyung untuk tidak memberi tahu Daddy. Minhyung akan minta maaf pada Dad. Maaf.. maaf.." tangisan anak kecil itu akhirnya semakin tumpah membasahi baju sekolahnya.

"Minhyung? Maafkan Dad.." Chanyeol berlutut dan memeluk Minhyung dengan erat.

Amarah yang sudah Chanyeol tumpahkan pada Sehun terlintas lagi di kepala. _Aku seharusnya tidak bicara seperti itu._

"Dad akan meminta maaf pada Sehun hyung kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, "Tunggu di rumah dan aku akan menemuinya"

Chanyeol berjalan menuju tempat tinggal Sehun dengan gontai. Hatinya sungguh bersalah mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak pantas bagi Sehun, mengingat Sehun adalah gay. Chanyeol mengetuk pintu rumah Sehun perlahan, tak ada jawaban. Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk masuk begitu tahu pintunya tidak terkunci.

Chanyeol melihat Sehun sedang duduk bersila dan menunduk di depan televisi yang tidak menyala. Bekas tamparannya masih memerah.

"Sehun.." Chanyeol memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua, "Maaf atas apa yang terjadi. Harusnya aku berterima kasih karena dia ada bersamamu"

"Tak apa" Sehun membuang muka, "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena tak menghubungimu langsung"

"Sehun, bisakah kau melihatku ketika aku.. berbicara?" Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Sehun agar dapat melihat wajahnya, tapi air mata telah membanjiri pipi Sehun.

Chanyeol yang terkejut langsung reflek memeluk Sehun. _Maafkan aku._

"Berhenti.." Sehun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh, "Sudah ku bilang kalau kau begini kau akan membangkitkan harapanku"

"Biarkan aku, Sehun. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf" Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Sehun dalam pelukannya lagi.

"Aku ingin kau mengetahui sesuatu.." Chanyeol menatap manic mata Sehun yang basah lekat-lekat.

Sehun hanya terdiam membalas tatapannya.

Dengan mantap, Chanyeol mengecup bibir Sehun. "I love you"

Chanyeol akhirnya berani mengetahui gejolak hatinya. Chanyeol luluh dengan pesona yang dimiliki Sehun, terlebih lagi mengingat bagaimana mahirnya Sehun merawat Minhyung.

"Love you too" balas Sehun lirih.

Kecupan permohonan maaf dan pengakuan rasa itu pun berlanjut menjadi sesuatu yang lebih. Entah mengapa Chanyeol ingin merasakan Sehun tanpa ragu. Chanyeol jelas tahu Sehun itu gay dan dia juga tak menolak ketika Chanyeol terus mencumbunya hingga melepaskan pakaiannya.

"Hyung?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan cemas. Takut Chanyeol hanya terbawa suasana.

"Aku tak bisa bohong. Beberapa kali aku pernah membayangkan reaksimu terhadap ini, terhadap sentuhanku.." bisik Chanyeol sebelum membawa Sehun ke dalam kenikmatan duniawi.

Chanyeol terus mencumbui Sehun yang terbaring di bawahnya dan juga terus menusuk prostat Sehun hingga klimaksnya tercapai.

"Chan.. aaahhh" Sehun tumbang di dalam pelukan Chanyeol dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuh keduanya.

"Ku rasa aku bisa menerimanya" kata Sehun sambil tersipu.

"Dan ku rasa aku memang mencintaimu"

 **oOo**

Keesokan paginya, Minhyung senang begitu mengetahui ayahnya dan Sehun sudah kembali berbaikan.

"Akan lebih bagus kalau Sehun hyung menjadi Mommy bagiku dan kita bisa terus bersama"

Sehun bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Minhyung yang entah anak umur segitu benar-benar memahami maknanya atau tidak.

"Dan itu tandanya kau juga akan bisa memiliki anak.." tambah Chanyeol ikut menggoda.

Dan sejak saat itu juga Chanyeol dan Sehun resmi berkencan.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

oke.. author mo curhat dulu

karena ini remake dari manga yang emang isinya gambar semua, jadi author ngerasa kesulitan buat jabarin tiap adegan..

kalo emang ngerasa alurnya kecepetan yaa karna memang begitu adanya yg ada di dalam manga itu terutama buat bagian rate M-nya..author ga bisa jabarin detail seperti di fanfic2 terdahulu.. jadi rate M-nya slight aja yak wkwkwk

terlebih lagi todongan dari anak2 grup CHS buat bikin ff chanhun dalam rangka menyambut pergantian taun *underpressure *maapkeun author

gitu aja deh curhatnya..


	2. Chapter 2

**Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun**

 **Lee Minhyung alias Mark NCT**

 **Romance, Drama, Family!au**

 **Rate M**

 **Yaoi, boys love**

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini seperti biasa, Chanyeol baru sampai di rumah ketika jam makan malam tiba.

"Daddy pulang! Selamat datang Daddy!" Minhyung berlari kecil menyambut kedatangan sang ayah dengan wajah gembira.

"Minhyungku.. apa kau menjadi anak baik hari ini?" Chanyeol menyambut malaikat kecilnya di dalam gendongan dan pandangannya tertuju pada hidangan makan malam yang sudah tersaji dengan rapi di meja makan.

"Wow lihat! Makan malamnya sangat menggoda!" kata Chanyeol lagi. Dilihatnya Sehun sudah duduk bersila menunggu acara makan malam untuk segera di mulai.

"Semakin hari kau semakin pandai memasak.." puji Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Aku istri yang baik, bukan? Atau yaa.. semacam itu. Karena Minhyung terus tumbuh, jadi aku harus belajar tentang kebutuhan gizinya" balas Sehun sembari tersenyum.

"Kau melakukan banyak hal untuknya" Chanyeol sendiri tak kalah tersipunya.

"Daddy! Ayo ke kebun binatang!" celetuk Minhyung antusias.

"Kau mau ke sana? Baiklah hari minggu nanti kita ke sana…" jawab Chanyeol sambil melepas jas kerjanya.

"Sehun hyung ikut juga kan?" Minhyung berdiri di hadapan Sehun dan menatap penuh harap.

"Hmm, aku.. aku rasa aku juga akan pergi" Sehun merasa sedikit ragu-ragu dengan keputusannya.

"Yeay!" Minhyung kecil pun memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

 _Kedekatan mereka membuatku sedikit tersingkirkan._ Kata Chanyeol dalam hati.

Setelah makan malam mereka usai dan juga sudah membereskan piring kotor yang tersisa, Sehun kembali ke apartemennya sendiri yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan apartemen Chanyeol. Sudah bersiap-siap hendak pergi tidur, tapi tiba-tiba bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi.

Ding dong!

"Chanyeol hyung?" Sehun nampak sedikit terkejut karena mendapati Chanyeol yang berkunjung malam-malam seperti itu, "Apa Minhyung sudah tidur? Kau mau secangkir teh?"

Sehun berjalan kembali masuk ke dalam apartemennya, tapi baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Chan.. yeol..?" langkah Sehun pun terhenti.

"Akhirnya hanya kita berdua.." bisik Chanyeol lirih di telinga Sehun.

"Ya.." Sehun tersipu dan menggenggam lengan Chanyeol yang masih memeluknya dari belakang

"Apa kau senang?"

"Tentu saja! Jangan bertanya seperti itu.." Sehun sedikit salah tingkah dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Maaf.."

"Aku tidak pernah mengira bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk mengasuh seorang anak, jadi.. aku merasa gembira.."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku sedikit cemburu.." tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengecup sedikit leher Sehun.

 _Aku tahu kau itu gay, Sehun. Tapi aku ingin kau juga memikirkan tentangku._ Hati Chanyeol berbicara.

Dengan sigap Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Sehun lalu menyandarkannya pada sebuah dinding. Tanpa peringatan, jari-jarinya langsung melesak ke dalam kaos yang Sehun kenakan.

"Hey!" tentu saja Sehun terkejut, tapi sentuhan itupun tak bisa ditolaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun lekat-lekat dan membuat wajahnya saling berdekatan hingga beberapa centi lagi.

Sehun tak menjawab apa-apa. Pandangannya sayu dan pipinya bersemu merah.

Chanyeol membungkukkan badan dan menciumi dada Sehun yang sudah sedikit terbuka, sesekali ia juga mengulum puting Sehun yang kemerahan.

Dan tiba-tiba..

"Daddy! Sehun hyung! Kau di mana?!" teriakan Minhyung membuyarkan kegiatan panas mereka yang baru saja akan dimulai.

"Minhyung~ah.." Chanyeol berlutut dan merasa konyol setelah teriakan anak satu-satunya itu.

"Ku.. ku rasa.. kita harus pergi.. sekarang?" Sehun juga tak kalah salah tingkahnya.

"Huh?!"

"Aku akan pergi melihatnya.." Sehun langsung keluar menghindari Chanyeol yang masih bengong.

 **oOo**

Pagi ini Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah bersiap-siap akan mengantar Minhyung menuju sekolahnya. Sehun jongkok di depan Minhyung untuk sedikit merapikan pakaiannya. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul melihat pemandangan itu dari kejauhan, hatinya merasa tenang.

Tiba-tiba ada sesosok yang mengalihkan pandangan Chanyeol. Seojung, ibu kandung Minhyung, datang. Wanita bertubuh ramping dengan rambut ikal terurai dan umurnya sedikit lebih muda beberapa tahun di bawah Chanyeol.

"Seojung?"

"Aku ingin melihat Minhyung sekali saja.." pinta wanita itu.

"Kau meninggalkan segalanya untuk laki-laki lain dan sekarang kau tak berhak..!" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya dan berbicara tegas, tapi sebelum kalimatnya terselesaikan, Minhyung sudah berlari menyambut sang ibu.

"Mama!" Minhyung memeluk ibunya dengan erat.

"Minhyung.." Chanyeol berbisik lirih. Pikirannya menjadi agak kacau, takut terjadi sesuatu pada jagoannya. Chanyeol khawatir kalau Minhyung akan menangis karena bersikeras ingin ikut pergi bersama ibunya.

Di sisi lain, Sehun juga memiliki rasa khawatir karena melihat Minhyung begitu gembira bertemu dengan ibunya. _Bagaimana aku menghadapi ini? Aku rasa aku tak pernah akan menang menggantikan posisi ibu kandungnya._ Sehun menatapnya sendu dari kejauhan.

"Seojung! Sudah cukup!" Chanyeol berteriak, menghentikan interaksi ibu-anak itu agar tidak terlalu lama.

"Aku tahu. Beri aku beberapa menit saja" Seojung menatap Chanyeol penuh harap.

Chanyeol menatap mantan istrinya itu sedang membisikkan sesuatu pada Minhyung. Di tambah lagi ada sebuah mobil lewat, jadi Chanyeol semakin tak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Seojung.

Setelah beberapa saat, Seojung beranjak dan mengucapkan perpisahan pada Minhyung, tapi tidak berpamitan apapun pada Chanyeol. Seketika pandangan Minhyung langsung kosong.

 _Apa yang ia katakan pada Minhyung? Bagaimanapun seorang anak kecil pasti tahu atau mungkin merasakan kalau ibunya sudah mengkhianati dirinya. Oleh karena itu, aku tak pernah membahas soal ibunya di hadapan Minhyung. Tapi dia pasti kebingungan karena kemunculan ibunya yang itba-tiba._ Chanyeol merasa rapuh melihat Minhyung yang terus menatap punggung ibunya yang berjalan semakin jauh.

"Minhyungie.." Chanyeol menggendong anak itu lalu memeluknya erat. "Daddy masih akan tetap di sini, begitu juga Sehun hyung.."

Sehun sedikit terkejut begitu mendengar namanya di sebut.

.

.

Ketika jam makan malam tiba, seperti biasanya Sehun akan datang dan memasak untuk mereka bertiga. Kali ini suasana sedikit hening karena mereka masih terlibat dalam pemikiran masing-masing dengan kedatangan ibu Minhyung yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kita akan ke kebun binatang besok. Kau harus tidur lebih awal yaa.." Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

Sehun hanya terus tertunduk sambil menghabiskan makan malamnya.

Minhyung menoleh ke arah ayahnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ada apa? Kau tampak tidak gembira. Bukankah kau yang bersemangat untuk pergi ke sana?" Chanyeol tahu anaknya sedang bimbang. Sebisa mungkin ia menampakkan senyuman manis untuk membuat anaknya merasa lebih baik.

"Minhyung, kalau kau tak ingin pergi sebaiknya memang tidak usah berangkat saja" ujar Sehun dengan tatapan kosong.

Chanyeol dan Minhyung menatap Sehun dengan heran.

"Lagipula aku juga merasa tidak ingin pergi ke mana-mana" imbuh Sehun.

Mendengar hal itu, pecahlah tangisan Minhyung. Chanyeol segera merengkuhnya dan mendudukkan Minhyung di pangkuannya.

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?! Minhyung berharap bisa pergi denganmu!"

Sehun hanya terdiam.

"Minhyung, pergilah tidur. Besok kita akan tetap pergi" kata Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Minhyung.

Minhyung berlari masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengunci pintu. Begitu pula Sehun, segera saja ia beranjak meninggalkan tempat tinggal Chanyeol.

Greb! Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun, menahan kepergiannya sebelum sempat ia membuka pintu rumah. Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuh Sehun pada dinding dan mengunci tubuh Sehun dengan cengkeraman di kedua bahunya.

"Kau janji akan pergi dengannya, lalu mengapa kau berakata seperti itu?!" bentak Chanyeol.

Sehun masih terdiam dan menatap kedua mata Chanyeol dalam-dalam.

"Jangan katakan kalau itu karena kemunculan ibu Minyung yang tiba-tiba? Dan kau menjadi tidak peduli lagi pada Minhyung.."

"Kau salah!" Sehun ikut meninggikan nada bicaranya. Berusaha menahan air mata yang bisa tumpah kapan saja.

"Lalu apa?!"

"Aku.. aku melihat Minhyung tidak bahagia. Minhyung menjadi tampak sedih karena kemunculan ibunya yang hanya sebentar dan lalu pergi begitu saja. Aku menyadari kalau ia tak bisa memilih. Maaf kalau aku berpikiran demikian.." Sehun memejamkan mata. Sekali lagi menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah.

"Ibu Minhyung hanya berkata, kalau Minhyung ingin bertemu dengannya maka ia akan menunggu Minhyung di taman kota pada hari Minggu.." jelas Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku. Saat itu aku melihat Minhyung tampak bahagia ketika memeluk ibunya.."

"Sehun, maaf kalau kau jadi berpikir demikan dan menjadi terasa menyakitkan bagimu. Kau sudah menempatkan Minhyung menjadi nomor satu di atas segalanya kan? Maaf.." Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan raut kesedihan. Hatinya tak tega melihat Sehun seperti itu.

"Chanyeol hyung.." Sehun menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya, "Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu. Aku masih di sini untukmu" Sehun mengecup bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Ataukah aku tidak pantas?" sambung Sehun lagi.

"Siapa bilang kau tidak pantas, huh?!" Chanyeol menyeringai dan mendadak gemas karena kepolosan Sehun.

Tak perlu berlama-lama, Chanyeol menyergap Sehun dan mencumbunya. Tak peduli itu di ruang tamu dan bahkan mungkin Minhyung akan mendengar mereka. Chanyeol segera melucuti pakaian Sehun dan terus menciumi di setiap jengkal tubuh Sehun tanpa terlewat setitik pun.

"Sehun..apa kau mencintaiku?"

Sehun terdiam menatap Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya segera, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mencapai klimaks.." Chanyeol mengancamnya sambil terus menusuk lubang anus Sehun yang terus berkedut. Ibu jarinya sengaja menutupi lubang di ujung penis Sehun agar Sehun tak bisa mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.

"Ahh.. iya.. aku mencintaimu! Kau begitu penuh di dalam tubuhku!" Sehun bergelung di dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terus menghujamnya dan membuat Sehun semakin lemas.

"Aku mohon. Aku.. tak bisa.. menahannya lagi.. enghh.." Sehun mendesah, memohon Chanyeol untuk membiarkannya mencapai klimaks.

"Chanyeol.. aakkkhhh!" Sehun pun ambruk di pelukan Chanyeol.

 **oOo**

Hari Minggu akhirnya tiba. Chanyeol dan Sehun mengantar Minhyung untuk bertemu ibu kandungnya di sebuah taman yang sudah mereka bicarakan sebelumnya. Chanyeol dan Sehun berdiri bersandar pada sebuah pohon dan mengamati Minhyung yang sedang berbicara dengan ibunya dari kejauhan.

"Apa kau senang? Bisa mengantar Minhyung kemari?" Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana dan sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Demi Minhyung. Lagipula aku sudah punya kau kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan membuat wajah Sehun memerah tersipu.

"Kau menggemaskan kalau malu-malu seperti itu.." Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut Sehun dan terkekeh.

"Jangan seperti ini. Nanti Minhyung akan melihat!" Sehun sedikit mengambil jarak dari Chanyeol dan tentu saja wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Daddy! Hyung!" Minhyung memanggil keduanya dari kejauhan. Wajah Minhyung tampak sedih, sepertinya air matanya akan menetes.

"Ada apa? Mana ibumu?" Chanyeol menatap lelaki mungilnya itu dengan bingung.

"Aku.. aku.. mengucapkan selamat tinggal.. pada Mama" Minhyung sedikit terisak dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"A.. apa yang kau katakan? Apa kau sadar?" Chanyeol ikut panik dengan keputusan anaknya itu.

"Aku tak ingin bertemu Mama lagi! Aku tak mau membuat Daddy dan Sehun hyung sedih!" jawab Minhyung lantang. "Aku lebih menyukai Daddy dan Sehun hyung"

Air mata Minhyung akhirnya tumpah juga dan ia memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat di dalam gendongan sang ayah. Bagaimanapun juga, perasaan anak terhadap ibunya akan tetap ada meski secuil. Sehun yang terkejut dengan keputusan Minhyung pun akhirnya ikut memeluk. Sehun tak percaya dengan keputusan yang sudah dibuat anak yang masih kecil itu. Minhyung memilihnya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Kalo ada typo salah2 kata abaikan aja..

lagi capek ngadepin lepi wkwkwk

moga di chapter ini juga paham sama inti ceritanya yaaa


	3. Chapter 3

**Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun**

 **Lee Minhyung alias Mark NCT**

 **Romance, Drama, Family!au**

 **Rate M**

 **Yaoi, boys love**

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi ini seperti biasanya, Sehun menemani Chanyeol mengantar Minhyung ke sekolahnya. Minyung memang agak berbeda dengan anak kecil biasanya, dia selalu bersemangat kalau waktunya pergi sekolah. Selalu ada raut bahagia ketika bertemu dengan teman-temannya di sekolah.

"Minhyung selalu bersemangat ya.." Sehun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan melihat lelaki kecil itu berlari masuk ke gedung sekolahnya dari kejauhan.

"Bersemangat dan menggemaskan" tambah Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Park dan Sehun~ssi" sapa Kim Junmyeon – guru sekolah Minhyung.

"Ah ya, selamat pagi.." balas Chanyeol.

"Apa kau akan menjemput Minhyung hari ini?" tanya guru Kim.

"Maaf soal itu. Seandainya saja aku bisa melakukan itu setiap hari" jawab Chanyeol dengan sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa. Semua tahu kalau Sehun adalah tetanggamu. Selain itu, Sehun juga terkenal diantara para ibu. Jadi semua akan senang kalau bertemu Sehun. Dia tampak menarik"

Mendengar penjelasan Junmyeon, Sehun menjadi tersipu dan agak salah tingkah. "Mungkin mudah bagi mereka untuk berbicara padaku karena aku masih muda"

Sehun dan Junmyeon saling melempar senyum dan membuat Chanyeol cemburu.

"Sehun, kau harus segera pergi. Nanti kau bisa terlambat.." tiba-tiba Chanyeol memutus pembicaraan Sehun dan Junmyeon.

 _Tapi aku kan ada kelas baru siang nanti._ Batin Sehun.

"Sudah ya, kami pergi dulu.." Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Sehun dan berpamitan pada guru Kim itu. Chanyeol segera menyeret Sehun keluar dari lingkungan sekolah Minhyung.

"Kau cemburu kan?" Sehun terkekeh begitu Chanyeol mulai memperlambat langkahnya dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya yg erat.

"Ya. Karena dia terlalu tampan dan kau berbicara sangat nyaman dengannya"

"Meski aku gay, tapi aku tidak mudah tertarik dengan sembarang lelaki. Yang ku suka hanya dirimu" jelas Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Chanyeol merasa gemas dengan sikap Sehun yang polos. Chanyeol menarik Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam gang sempit.

"Mengapa kau bengitu menggemaskan, hah?"

Sehun hanya terdiam menatap Chanyeol dan tak mengerti dengan sikap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba itu.

Chanyeol langsung menyandarkan tubuh Sehun pada dinding bangunan di gang itu lalu melumat bibirnya.

"Jangan! Jangan di sini.." elak Sehun.

"Aku bisa menahan diriku, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku menciummu"

"I love you, Chanyeol.." akhirnya malah Sehun yang mengecup bibir Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

 **oOo**

Pelajaran hari ini untuk Minhyung di sekolah adalah menggambar. Minhyung dengan gembira menggambar ayahnya, dirinya sendiri, dan juga Sehun.

"Minhyung~ah, itu siapa?" tanya Hyeri, teman sekelas Minhyung.

"Ini Sehun hyung. Karena mamaku tidak ada, maka Sehun hyung lah Mommy-ku sekarang" jelas Minhyung sambil terus merapikan gambarnya.

"Wah..aku tahu. Sehun oppa pasti sangat menarik. Apakah aku bisa menjadi pengantinnya?" celetuk Sungmi, teman Minhyung yang lain lagi.

"Tidak bisa! Sehun oppa sudah mempunyai suami. Jadi aku akan menjadi pacarnya saja" kata Hyeri.

"Tidak bisa! Minhyung adalah pacarnya!" bentak Minhyung pada kedua teman kecilnya itu.

Junmyeon hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar pembicaraan anak-anak yang polos itu.

"Hey Minhyung! Kau menyukai laki-laki itu?" tanya anak laki-laki yang bernama Jaemin.

"Tentu saja! Karena aku sangat menyukainya, dia akan menjadi Mommy-ku" jawab Minhyunf senang.

"Keluargamu aneh. Seorang lelaki menjadi ibu itu aneh. Keluargamu aneh!" kata Jaemin mengintimidasi.

Mendengar pernyataan itu, mata Minhyung berkaca-kaca. Junmyeon lalu segera datang nuntuk menenangkannya.

"Kalian jangan begitu. Keluarga Minhyung tidak aneh. Karena Daddy Minhyung sangat sibuk, jadi kehadiran Sehun~ssi hanya untuk menggantikan sementara" Junmyeon memeluk Minhyung yang semakin terisak.

"Aku benci Jaemin!"

Setelah kejadian siang itu di sekolah, Junmyeon memutuskan untuk menelepon Chanyeol dan memintanya untuk datang menjemput Minhyung. Chanyeol panik karena ada telepon tiba-tiba dari sekolah, dan akhirnya Chanyeol meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai.

Begitu sampai di sekolah, Chanyeol melihat Minhyung masih di dalam kelas dan di sudut ruangan sedang bermain sendiri tanpa suaranya yang bersemangat seperti biasa.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu di tengah pekerjaanmu" kata Junmyeon.

Sehun yang sudah datang terlebih dahulu sekarang berdiri di belakang Junmyeon dan sedikit tertunduk, tak bisa berucap apa-apa melihat Minhyung yang sedari tadi tampak sedih. Junmyeon sudah menceritakan kejadian hari ini pada Sehun.

"Apa benar Minhyung tak mau pulang dengan Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Ya. Sebelumnya Minhyung bercerita pada teman-temannya kalau Sehun adalah Mommy-nya, tapi anak-anak malah mengejeknya karena dia memiliki keluarga yang aneh" jelas Junmyeon.

Minhyung bangkit lalu berlari memeluk kaki ayahnya.

"Ini pasti berat untukmu. Mari kita pulang.." ajak Chanyeol lembut pada anaknya, "Sehun, ayo.."

Sehun hanya terdiam di tempat dan menunduk. Sehun sendiri juga merasa sedih.

"Sebaiknya kalian tidak pulang bersama kali ini" Junmyeon memberikan pendapatnya.

Chanyeol berusaha menahan rasa marah dan cemburunya demi Minhyung, dan meninggalkan Sehun berdua dengan Junmyeon.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Chanyeol melihat pintu rumah Sehun masih terkunci rapat dan dari celah yang ada dapat terlihat kalau ruangan di dalamnya masih gelap. Chanyeol merasa cemas dan langsung menghubungi Sehun karena hari sudah malam.

"Kau di mana?"

" _Junmyeon hyung menyuruhku menginap di tempatnya, jadi aku.._ "

Belum selesai Sehun menuntaskan kalimatnya, Chanyeol sudah memotong pembicaran,

"Apa?! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa artinya kalau kau menginap di tempat pria lain?!" Chanyeol berteriak marah.

" _Jangan berteriak! Benar aku gay, tapi Junmyeon hyung tidak! Apakah aku tidak bisa dipercaya?!_ "

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar Sehun yang juga sama emosinya karena Chanyeol tak pernah mendengar Sehun marah sebelumnya.

"Sehun.."

" _Aku tak mau pulang. Aku takut ditolak oleh Minhyung.._ " Sehun langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Chanyeol merasa lesu seketika. Hatinya ingin melindungi mereka berdua tapi malah jadi seperti ini.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Minhyung dan dilihatnya malaikat kecil itu tengah tertidur. Wajahnya tampak lelah.

"Aku menyukainya. Aku ingin dia bersama kita sebagai keluarga.." bisik Chanyeol sambil mengelus tubuh sang anak yang masih tertidur.

"Daddy?" Minyung mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menangkap sosok ayahnya ditengah kondisinya yang mengantuk.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Aku suka Sehun hyung. Aku ingin melihat Sehun hyung!"

Meski hari telah larut, akhirnya Chanyeol membawa Minhyung untuk menjemput Sehun di rumah Junmyeon. Atas permintaan Minhyung sendiri.

Ketika sampai di rumah Junmyeon, Minhyung berharap-harap cemas apakah Sehun mau bertemu dan ikut pulang dengannya. Sehun menemui Chanyeol dan Minhyung. Sehun dan Minhyung saling berpandangan tanpa kata, berkecamuk dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

"Ayo Minhyung, tunjukkan apa yang mau kau tunjukkan pada Sehun hyung.." kata Chanyeol.

"Ini.." Minyung menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang berisi gambar yang tadi ia buat di sekolah.

Sehun terdiam. Tangannya sedikit gemetar melihat ada gambar dirinya di situ bersama Chanyeol dan Minhyung saling berpegangan tangan. Di atas gambar dirinya ada tulisan 'Mommy'. Hati Sehun tersentuh.

"Kita pulang?" ajak Chanyeol pada Sehun.

"Ba..baiklah.." Sehun menangis lalu memeluk Minhyung yang juga sama-sama menangis.

 **oOo**

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, Chanyeol dan Sehun menyempatkan waktu sejenak untuk berbicara dengan Junmyeon.

"Aku sudah mengira kalau kalian berdua sedang berkencan. Benar kan?" tuduh Junmyeon.

"Ya. Apakah manurutmu ini aneh?" Chanyeol tampak waswas dengan jawaban apa yang akan Junmyeon berikan.

"Tidak. Karena aku menyukai laki-laki dan perempuan, jadi ini tak tampak aneh.." Junmyeon tersenyum, tidak merasa ragu dengan pengungkapan jati dirinya.

Chanyeol terkejut karena sudah sempat cemburu dengan Junmyeon yang pada akhirnya dia tahu kalau Junmyeon sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Minhyung bertemu Jaemin sebelum masuk ke dalam gedung sekolahnya. Dan dengan lantang ia berkata kalau dirinya dan ayahnya menyukai Sehun. Selain itu kalau Sehun menjadi ibunya juga bukan hal yang aneh. Dengan terbata-bata akhirnya Jaemin meminta maaf pada Minhyung.

"Ka.. kalau dia ibumu berarti dia bukan pacarmu!" kata Jaemin yang tiba-tiba langsung menarik Minhyung dan mencium bibirnya dihadapan teman-teman dan orang tua Minhyung, tentu saja Junmyeon juga melihat itu.

"Karena itu, Minhyung akan menjadi pengantinku.." kata Jaemin polos.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

tbc aja deh yaa..

skali lagi author berharap pada ngerti alur ceritanya yang terlalu simpel ini wkwkwk

mager banget buat ngedit..

pokonya ya gitu deh yaa *gaje


	4. Chapter 4

**Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun**

 **Lee Minhyung alias Mark NCT**

 **Romance, Drama, Family!au**

 **Rate M**

 **Yaoi, boys love**

.

.

.

* * *

"Kalian berdua kemarilah!" perintah Chanyeol pada Sehun dan Minhyung ketika semua sedang bersantai di rumah.

"Ada apa?" Sehun duduk di hadapan Chanyeol dan Minhyung mengekor di belakangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol saja. Apa pendapatmu tentang guru Kim Junmyeon?"

"Umm.. guru yang baik" jawab Sehun simpel.

"Dan Minhyung, apa pendapatmu tentang Jaemin?" Chanyeol tampak mengantisipasi jawaban apa yang akan Minhyung lontarkan.

"Normal" jawab Minhyung singkat.

"Heh? Oh iya, Minhyung.. kau tak bisa mencium dia lagi ya. Kau hanya bisa mencium orang yang kau suka" Chanyeol menepuk kepala anaknya dengan pelan.

"Aku mengerti! Dan hei Sehun hyung, karena aku menyukaimu, jadi cium.." Minhyung berjalan mendekati Sehun dan memajukan bibirnya seperti benar-benar meminta cium.

"Eh, tidak.. tidak! Bukan begitu!" Chanyeol malah gelagapan melihat tingkah anaknya dan Sehun juga tidak menolak. Sehun malah menggendong Minhyung dan mendudukkan bocah itu di pangkuannya.

Tapi yang terjadi adalah Sehun hanya memberikan kecupan di pipi Minhyung.

"Sayang, kalau kita terlalu dekat, nanti Daddy bisa cemburu. Jadi hanya ku cium di pipi saja yaa" jelas Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya mematung, antara terkejut dan lega karena tahu Sehun tidak mencium anaknya di bibir.

.

.

Malam semakin larut dan sudah waktunya Minhyung untuk tidur. Chanyeol sendiri baru saja mandi setelah makan malam.

"Sehun~ah.. bagaimana kalau kita tinggal bersama?" celetuk Chanyeol tiba-tiba. "Kau kan selalu datang kemari, apa itu tidak membuang-buang biaya sewa? Apa kita harus pindah ke tempat yang lebih besar?"

"Tentang itu.. bukannya aku tidak suka, tapi aku merasa baik-baik saja dengan kondisi ini" jawab Sehun ragu.

Ding dong!

Tiba-tiba bel rumah Sehun berbunyi.

"Sebentar akan ku lihat dulu siapa malam-malam begini yang datang.."

Sehun berjalan membukakan pintu dan alangkah terkejutnya melihat sang ayah yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Appa?" Sehun tidak percaya kalau ayahnya datang menemuinya padahal ia jelas merasa hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik.

"Memang kenapa? Apa tidak boleh?" wajah Tuan Oh tetap datar dan ekspresinya begitu dingin.

"Bu.. bukan begitu. Hanya saja, tiba-tiba sekali.."

"Sehun? Siapa itu?" teriak Chanyeol dari dalam.

"Kau?! Membawa laki-laki ke dalam rumah?!" Tuan Oh tampak tidak senang begitu melihat ada sosok laki-laki yang muncul di belakangnya.

"Maaf. Aku tetangganya Sehun. Aku _single parent_ dan Sehun sudah banyak membantuku" terang Chanyeol.

"Appa kenapa kemari?" Sehun menengahi pembicaraan karena tak ingin ayahnya berbicara lebih banyak dengan Chanyeol.

"Urusan bisnis. Ibumu protes terus soal biaya hotel, lalu ia menyuruhku untuk ke tempatmu. Jadi aku kemari saja" sesekali pandangan ayah Sehun mengarah pada Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di belakang Sehun.

"Kau akan menginap? Kalau begitu masuklah.."

"Aku kembali ke tempatku dulu kalau begitu. Permisi." Chanyeol juga tak ingin mengganggu Sehun dan ayahnya, jadi ia memilih untuk segera pergi.

Di dalam rumah, Sehun dan ayahnya tak berbicara apa-apa lagi. Sang ayah langsung pergi membersihkan diri dan beristirahat. Sehun tak tahu harus berbicara apa dengan ayahnya mengingat pertengkaran mereka waktu dulu.

Ddrrttt! Ponsel Sehun bergetar.

Sehun membuka pesan yang masuk. Dari Chanyeol.

[[ _Kau bisa datang kalau kau mau.. setelah ayahmu tidur_ ]]

Karena sang ayah juga langsung masuk menempati kamar Sehun dan mengunci pintu, Sehun tahu kalau beliau akan langsung tidur, jadi Sehun langsung saja pergi ke tempat Chanyeol.

"Ayahmu tahu kalau kau gay kan?" ujar Chanyeol sambil menghidangkan segelas teh panas di hadapan Sehun.

"Ya. Aku mengatakannya sesaat sebelum aku masuk universitas. Ibuku bisa menerimanya, tapi ayahku tidak" pandangan Sehun menerawang mengingat bagaimana ayahnya dulu langsung mengusirnya begitu Sehun menceritakan jati dirinya.

"Dan kau tak pulang ke rumah lagi karena tak mau ada pertengkaran dan penolakan lagi dari ayahmu?

"Ya.." jawab Sehun lirih.

"Ayahmu pasti sangat penting bagimu. Itu membuatku iri.." Chanyeol manarik tubuh Sehun untuk membuatnya lebih dekat dan menyandarkan kepala Sehun di bahunya hingga mereka jatuh tertidur.

 **oOo**

Besok paginya, begitu tersadar karena tertidur di rumah Chanyeol, Sehun bergegas bangun dan kembali ke rumahnya. Di depan pintu sudah ada sang ayah yang menunggu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau pulang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa meskipun kau tahu aku di sini. Apa kau tahu betapa memalukannya dirimu?" ayah Sehun berkata dengan ekspresi yang sungguh dingin.

"Bukan begitu.."

"Bukan begitu? Menghabiskan waktu semalaman dengan seseorang yang hanya tetangga?!" tatapan ayah Sehun masih tetap mengintimidasi.

"Maaf, kami tidak bermaksud.." Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan, tapi ayah Sehun memotong pembicarannya.

"Diam!" bentak Tuan Oh.

"Daddy? Sehun hyung?" tiba-tiba Minhyung keluar dari dalam rumah dengan wajah yang masih tampak mengantuk. Anak itu baru bangun tidur.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Dia punya seorang anak dan kau berkencan dengannya?! Apa yang salah pada dirimu?!" ayah Sehun tampak begitu marah.

Minyung terisak mendengar suara bentakan yang tidak pernah ia dengan sebelumnya. Ayahnya maupun Sehun tidak pernah marah pada Minhyung.

Sehun berlutut dan memeluk Minhyung dengan erat. Sementara Chanyeol berusaha menahan diri agar tidak sampai emosinya terlampiaskan.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Kau boleh menyebutku apapun tapi tidak dengan keluarga Park Chanyeol! Pergilah! Aku bukan lagi anakmu!" Sehun pun akhirnya mengeluarkan kekesalannya dan membuat ayahnya terdiam.

"Terserah kau!" dan sang ayah berlalu pergi begitu saja.

"Maaf kalau kalian harus mendengar semuanya.." Sehun tertunduk, tapi ada perasaan lega karena telah mengutarakan kekesalannya pada sang ayah.

.

.

Sore harinya, Sehun datang seperti biasa untuk menjemput Minhyung. Sehun berharap Minhyung melupakan kejadian pagi tadi dan tidak memikirkannya.

"Kau datang menjemput Minhyung?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Ya.."

"Tapi Chanyeol sudah menjemputnya lebih dulu"

"Hah?" pikiran Sehun berkelana kemana-mana, takut Chanyeol sengaja membawa Minhyung pergi menjauhinya.

"Sehun!" panggilan Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunannya. Ternyata Chanyeol belum pergi jauh.

"Bukankah kau pulang larut hari ini?" Sehun melihat Minhyung sudah ada di dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

"Aku pulang tepat waktu. Sekarang ayo pulang. Kita harus cepat!"

"Ke..kenapa?"

"Kau tak bisa meninggalkan keadaan seperti ini. Berbicaralah pada ayahmu, jangan melarikan diri. Aku yakin dia belum pergi" Chanyeol tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan Sehun kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sehun terdiam terharu. Dugaannya terhadap Chanyeol salah. Dia tak menyangka kalau Chanyeol malah berharap hubungannya dengan sang ayah akan membaik.

"Hyung menangis.." ujar Minhyung.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat lalu mengecup bibir Sehun sejenak, dihadapan Minhyung. Keduanya pun bergegas pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, Tuan Oh sudah berpakaian rapi dan bersiap untuk pergi. Tapi tampaknya memang sengaja menunggu Sehun untuk pulang. Dari kejauan, Tuan Oh dapat melihat anaknya itu tersenyum bahagia bersama Chanyeol.

"A.. appa?"

Tuan Oh mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Menahan supaya emosinya tidak meledak lagi.

"Maaf soal pagi tadi", kata Sehun, "Aku ingin kau mengerti kalau mereka berdua sangat penting bagiku"

"Cukup! Aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu" sang ayah mengeluarkan selembar amplop dari balik jasnya dan memberikan pada Sehun.

Sehun membaca tulisan kecil yang ada di bagian depan amplop, "Undangan perayaan memasuki usia dewasa?"

"Datanglah ke rumah pada perayaan itu" kemudian ayah Sehun benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

Sehun tak percaya kalau ia menerima undangan perayaan yang sangat bermakna itu. Ya, di Korea Selatan memang selalu ada perayaan bagi siapa saja yang sudah memasuki usia 20 tahun, sebagai tanda bahwa seseorang sudah memasuki usia dewasanya.

"Pulang dan datanglah memenuhi undangan orang tuamu. Nanti setelah kita kembali, mari kita hidup bersama-sama" Chanyeol tersenyum, dan Sehun membalasnya dengan anggukan mantap.

 **oOo**

Setelah menerima undangan dari ayah Sehun, akhirnya Sehun memberanikan diri untuk pulang dan juga ditemani Chanyeol dan Minhyung. Chanyeol menceritakan latar belakang dirinya di hadapan kedua orang tua Sehun termasuk soal perceraiannya.

"Sekarang aku tahu kalau gender tidak masalah dalam urusan kebahagiaan. Aku beruntung memiliki anak Anda di sisiku.." kata Chanyeol menutup penjelasan tentang dirinya.

Ibu Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis sementara sang ayah masih bersikap dingin menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu peduli dan ada untuk Sehun sepanjang hidupku. Aku berjannji" kata Chanyeol mantap.

Hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa Chanyeol ucapkan di hadapan kedua orang tua Sehun untuk meyakinkan bahwa Sehun akan bahagia bersamanya.

Setelah pertemuan dengan kedua orang tua Sehun, Chanyeol merasa lebih lega. Meski agak terasa berat, tapi akhirnya ayah Sehun mau berusaha untuk membuka hati untuk keputusan anaknya.

Dan beberapa hari kemudian akhirnya Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk melamar Sehun dan tentu saja Sehun menerimanya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

udah yaa.. ini beneran end, mo dipanjangin jg stuck sama ide TT

udah kelar utangnya buat project ff chanhun di tahun baru

dan.. ah iyaa, ff pertama author di 2017! yeayyy..

gapapa deh meski bukan ide sendiri hihihi

Happy New Year 2017

moga tahun ini makin banyak chanhun momen dan makin banyak inspirasi bikin ff


End file.
